


Worry Wart

by VileVenom



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fem!Ori - Freeform, Kili freaks out really easily, OFC-Baby dwarfling, Ori is having none of Kili's shit, baby dwarfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VileVenom/pseuds/VileVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a baby should be easy for the father, but Kili was never one to make things easy on himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Labor pains

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt on tumblr, requesting Dwalin freaking out over Ori's labor, but I wanted Kili instead.  
> (I pulled this chapter from my drabble collection to add the second chapter)

Kili paced back and forth in front of the his chambers doors, yanking at his hair every time a pained cry came from the other side.

“Kili, calm down. If you keep at it the way you’re going, you won’t have any hair left by the time the babe arrives,” Fili murmured, grabbing his brother by the shoulders, and offering him a reassuring smile.

“But she’s been in there for hours, Fili! Hours! And I have no idea how she’s doing because Oin kicked me out because I was stressing Ori out! The only thing that’s letting me know that things are still progressing are the pained cries of my wife while she’s bringing our babe into the world without me!” The prince sucked in a heaving breath, clutching to his brother’s tunic as if his life depended on it. Dark circles rimmed his eyes, his hair disheveled, and his entire body trembled, giving him the appearance of a mad man.

Fili pulled his brother into a tight embrace, rubbing circles on the brunette’s back in hopes of comforting him, at least a little. “Hush, now. I’m sure everything is going fine. Oin would have let you back in, if something had gone wrong, you know that. And mother already explained to you, both of you, that her labor would probably be a long, and painful time. But she came out of it just fine. Twice, even. Trust Oin, and especially Ori. Have faith.”

Kili wheezed into his brother’s shoulder, clutching at him tightly and squeezing his eyes shut as another wail echoed from inside the room. He paused when it was followed shortly by the sound of a baby crying. The young prince pulled away from his brother, moving to stand closer to the door, his fingers outstretched to touch it, but frozen, as if he were afraid that he was simply hearing things.

“I think, perhaps, it is time for you to go greet the newest member of our family,” FIli hummed with a soft smile, gently propelling Kili forward as he opened the chamber door.

“Ah. There ye are, laddie. Come say hello to your daughter,” Oin said with a grin.

Kili stood dumbstruck in the doorway for a good long minute while Oin finished cleaning up his daughter, stumbling forward after a nudge from Fili to take the freshly cleaned and swaddled baby into his arms. He swallowed back tears, grinning down at the wrinkly red face of his daughter. He bounced her gently in his arms as she began to fuss, finally looking up when a light groan came from the bed.

“Don’t I get to see her? I did sort of just spend a rather exorbitant amount of time pushing her out of my body,” Ori’s scratchy voice grumbled, making Kili grin even harder, if that was possible. He slowly crossed the room, carefully handing Ori their babe, before scrambling around the other side of the bed to climb on and cuddle up next to his wife.

“C’mon. Let’s leave ‘em be for now,” Oin grumbled to Fili, who simply nodded and followed the old healer out, taking it upon himself to go tell the others that the babe had finally made herself known to the world.

“She’s beautiful,” Kili cooed, allowing his daughter to wrap her tiny pudgy fingers around one of his own.

Ori simply chuckled weakly, blowing a strand of hair out of her face as she shifted their daughter so she could feed. “I should hope so. Hopefully she’ll take more after me, than you,” she teased, smirking cheekily at the prince.

Kili gasped, before laughing and pressing a quick kiss to Ori’s head. “I hope so, too. Well, that’s a lie, because if she takes after you, then I’m going to have to be beating suitors off with a stick once she becomes of age.”

“Probably even before that,” Ori hummed, “Dori had suitors knocking on our door back in Ered Luin when I was probably only around fifty. Poor bastards got throttled but good by Nori, of course, once Dori was finished thrashing them verbally. But, still. Keep a stick handy.”

“It’s definitely a good thing she has the family she does. If your brothers don’t scare suitors away, I can just threaten to have them locked up or executed for hurting my little girl,” Kili hummed, causing Ori to snort loudly in amusement.

“Just remember, love, she is allowed to fall in love. Don’t become my brother, all right?”

Kili scrunched his nose up at being compared to Dori, of all dwarves, before sighing and resting his head on Ori’s shoulder as their daughter finished eating her fill, and began to babble as she drifted off to sleep.

“What shall we name her?” Ori finally whispered, stroking her fingers carefully over the babe’s head, sighing happily at the faint wisps of soft brown hair.

“I was thinking, perhaps, either Alfífa or Fríða for her second name. I thought you’d perhaps like to give her her first name yourself and tell me after you give it to her,” Kili offered, nuzzling into Ori’s shoulder.

The red head hummed for a moment, before nodding a little. “I think I like Fríða. I’ll let you know her first name later.”

Kili nodded, snuggling back in to his wife’s shoulder, the new family drifting off into peaceful slumber.


	2. The act of growing, and growing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lead up to Frida's birth, and a quick look of after it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help but want more Kili and Ori being adorababies.

“Wait! Let me get that for you!”

Ori scowled as Kili slid up next to her in the library, reaching up to a book she had been about to grab from the shelf, handing it to her with a wide grin across his face.

“I could’ve gotten it just fine, thank you,” Ori grumbled, snatching it out of the prince’s hands, shooting him a glare as she moved towards a table stacked with books and scattered parchment.

“Yes, but…it was high,” Kili argued, rather pathetically, slouching over to the table to sit across from the scribe. Ori arched an eyebrow crossly at Kili, who held his hands in the air in surrender. “What?! What did I do now? You don’t need to over exert yourself!”

Ori huffed, and promptly tossed a balled up piece of parchment at the prince’s head, watching in satisfaction as it bounced off his forehead. “I am well aware of my limitations, Kili, and reaching for a book on a high shelf is not going to kill me.”

“But, you’re pregnant-“

“Oh Mahal,” Ori cut Kili off, opening several books to create a barricade between her research space and her husband’s pouting face. “I am well aware of that fact as well, Kili. But you’re going too far. I haven’t even started to properly show it, and you’re running around me like I’m made of porcelain which, by the way, I do not appreciate at all. I get enough of that from my brothers, I really don’t need it form you as well.”

Kili huffed at Ori’s annoyance, rolling his eyes, before getting up from his seat. “Fine. I’m going to talk to Fili,” he grumbled, leaving Ori to her work.

~

“I’m hungry.”

Kili woke with a snort, blinking owlishly into the darkness of his room, before slowly rolling over to find the source of the insistent poking and prodding occurring to his shoulder. “What?”

“I said, I’m hungry,” Ori murmured, brushing stray strands of brown hair out of Kili’s face.

The prince grunted and lifted his hands to rub them over his face to aid in waking himself up, before rising from the bed with a sleepy grumble, yanking on a robe. “What do you want?” he grumbled, rubbing at his eye like a sleepy child.

Ori smiled sheepishly at him from the bed, brushing fingers over her slowly rounding belly. “I’ll be fine with anything, honestly. Sorry for waking you.”

Kili sighed quietly, returning Ori’s smile with a soft one of his own, moving to press a light kiss to her forehead while pressing the palm of his hand to her stomach. “It’s no trouble, love.”

~

“I hate everything.”

Dori rubbed his sister’s shoulders in sympathy, Nori flipping a knife casually through his fingers in his seat across the room.

“I warned you about getting together with a prince,” Nori hummed with a shrug, smirking at the admonishing glare Dori shot him, “You’ll be knocked up for ages, now. Popping out babies for their line until you simply can’t anymore.”

“Nori!” Ori gasped, chucking a pillow at her brother’s head with a scowl, followed by laughter as the pillow left his hair a mess. “Don’t say such fowl things about my family. Kili and I already decided that if we are to have anymore, it’ll perhaps be one or two more. We both feel that siblings would be best for our little ones, since we are both so close to ours.”

Dori made a soft cooing noise, pulling Ori into a hug, while Nori simply rolled his eyes. “You two are so sweet it makes me ill,” the middle Ri sibling scoffed, earning another pillow being thrown at his head.

~

“How are you ever going to fair with a tiny version of yourself running around?”

Kili jabbed his brother with the fletch end of his arrow, before stringing his bow and taking aim. “The babe will also be half Ori, so I’m honestly hoping that they’ll take more after her,” he responded, cringing slightly as his arrow missed its mark entirely.

Fili nodded, smirking as he watched his brother fail at practice, resting his arms across the back of the chair he was straddling. “I think that would probably be for the best. One of you is perfectly plenty for this mountain.”

“Hey!” Kili kicked at the leg of the chair his brother was seated on, jumping back when the leg unexpectedly cracked and broke, causing Fili to tumble to the ground in a heap of splintered wood. The brunette blinked in surprise for a moment, until he heard his brother groan in pain, at which he smirked. “Serves you right.”

~

“Papa?”

Kili hummed, letting his daughter know that he was listening as he scribbled something on a piece of paper.

“Can you tell me about how you met Mama? Please? Gimli was over teasing Mama earlier about it, and I think he was lying when he said that you used to steal Mama’s things to get her attention. You didn’t really do that, did you?”

Kili looked down at little Frida, chewing on the inside of his cheek for a moment as he took in her innocent, but partially accusing stare, sighing loudly before scooping her up to place in his lap. “Well…I hate to be the barer of bad news, my love, but little dwarrows can be foolish, so don’t hold high hopes for any of your future suitors, all right?”

“You did used to steal Mama’s things, then! Tsk, Papa. Stealing is bad,” Frida admonished her father, tapping him on the nose like he’d done to her in the past when he was scolding her.

The prince couldn’t help but chuckle, bouncing Frida on his knee a little. “That is very true, little one. Stealing is bad. But, I always gave everything back, I promise. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if your Mama were ever truly mad at me for such things.”

Frida nodded thoughtfully, before wiggling out of her father’s lap. “You can tell me the proper story before bed time, then,” she said decisively, flashing her father a grin, “All right?”

Kili sighed, nodding a little as his daughter ran off with a laugh, shaking his head a little. Perhaps he had been too presumptuous in hoping that Frida would take more after her mother.


End file.
